


Azahar

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, casi shonen-ai, flores de azahar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Flores de azahar. Olor de naranjas. Idílica imagen de amor. No cuando duele el aroma.





	Azahar

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Azahar.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Matsuoka Rin. Tachibana Makoto.
> 
> Género: Angst. Casi shonen-ai. Dolor emocional.
> 
> Advertencias: Angst.
> 
> Resumen: Flores de azahar. Olor de naranjas. Idílica imagen de amor. No cuando duele el aroma.
> 
> Palabras: 1,382.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

El primer signo de que algo no iba normal fue el aroma.

Al principio fue algo sutil, difícil de persibir y aún más difícil determinar el origen.

Poco a poco la intensidad del aroma aumentó, no lo suficiente para ser chocante pero sí para no pasar desapercibido.

E igualmente para todos fue evidente el origen pues el simple paso de una persona era capaz de dejar un rastro de aquel aroma a naranjas.

Algunos pensaron que estaba exagerando con el perfume, y que la elección era un tanto extraña, pero cuando aún después de nadar y de bañarse el olor persistía empezó a ser extraño.

Rin fue el primero en acercarse a Haruka, a todos los compañeros de entrenamiento les resultaba sumamente extraño que anduviera por la vida oliendo a naranjas sin explicación aparente pero Haruka desestimó la plática y prácticamente lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo la señal de que ese algo era preocupante fue la tos. Y los pétalos.

Fue casualidad que uno de los miembros del equipo pasara fuera de la habitación de Haruka justo cuando escuchó un fuerte ataque de tos. Tocó la puerta y lo llamó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien recibiendo tan sólo una respuesta afirmativa sin que siquiera abriera la puerta.

Al pasar los días se extendió el rumor de que Haruka tosía por los rincones o encerrado en su habitación para que nadie lo notara, hasta que el rumor llegó a oídos del entrenador que lo llamó y casi obligó a ver al médico del complejo deportivo donde él junto con otros tantos jóvenes talentos se alojaban.

Y justo cuando trataba de convencerlos de que estaba en perfectas condiciones le sobrevino un ligero ataque de tos no demasiado aparatoso, lo que alarmó al entrenador y al doctor fue el montón de pétalos blancos que salieron de la boca del nadador estrella acompañados de una oleada de aroma.

De ahí fue llevado directamente al hospital dónde gracias a una radiografía confirmaron lo peor: _hanahaki_.

Haruka nunca supo cómo fue que Rin se enteró pero irrumpió en su habitación temprano al otro día para exigirle explicaciones: ¿por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Desde hace cuánto padecía aquello? ¿Cómo hizo para que nadie lo notara? ¿Qué iban a hacer?

─Es por Makoto ¿verdad? ─era lo único que no necesitaba preguntarle pero que igual mencionó, y el modo en que Haruka se negó a responder fue la confirmación que necesitaba así como también sabía que Makoto no debía enterarse de esto.

El grupo de amigos podía hacer muchas bromas sobre sus preferencias sexuales pero había dos cosas que sabían muy bien: Makoto era heterosexual y Haruka un misterio, si Rin sabía quién era el objeto de los afectos de Haruka era por qué se le había salido una noche de tragos estando ellos dos solos. Y Rin nunca lo diría pero una vez había interrogado a Makoto sobre el cariño que tenía hacia Haruka y le quedó bien claro que para Makoto su mejor amigo era sólo eso.

Y ahora que la enfermedad salía a la luz los dos jóvenes sabían sin decirlo que nadie debía enterarse por qué Makoto jamás se perdonaría que su mejor amigo estuviera pasando por algo así por culpa indirectamente suya.

─¿Hace cuánto? ─insistió Rin sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de Haruka que estaba acostado en el piso y mirando al techo.

Suspiró antes de responder.

─Creo que… empezó cuando él se comprometió ─Rin recordaba ese día, habían tenido suficiente descanso de los entrenamientos como para visitar a la familia y los amigos, entonces Makoto anunció que iba a casarse y se veía tan radiante que ese día todo fue felicidad, Rin todavía no sabía de los sentimientos de Haruka y lo vio felicitar a su amigo sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Ahora Haruka se estaba muriendo, muriendo de amor, y no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo y ayudarlo en los peores momentos.

Había tratamientos experimentales, medicamentos que atontaban la mente, retrazaban el crecimiento de las flores pero no lo evitaban y sólo afectaban su rendimiento, Haruka se negó por completo. Le propusieron una operación que podría extirpar las raíces de sus pulmones pero con ello también arrancarían parte de sus sentimientos y Haruka no quería sentir a Makoto como a un desconocido por mucho que su amor doliera.

El secreto se guardó, no podían obligar a Haruka a tomar algún tratamiento y su rendimiento no había flaqueado, había vivido tanto tiempo callando ese amor que ya funcionaba en automático. Sólo sus padres fueron informados, fue un duro golpe para ellos y trataron de hacer que se interesara en otras personas, quizás si lograban que se enamorara de alguien más, alguien que le correspondiera, su vida se salvaría.

Cualquier esperanza se perdió luego de la boda de Makoto pues la situación de Haruka empeoró. Rin agradecía infinitamente que los novios se decidieran por una boda tradicional pues habría sido muy raro tratar de convencer a la novia de no usar azahares. El aspecto desmejorado de Haruka fue evidente para todos pero lograron convencerlos de que había tenido un fuerte resfriado que lo dejó así antes de la boda.

Meses después estaba nadando como de costumbre cuando le vino un ataque de tos lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi ahogarlo, la rápida acción de sus compañeros le salvó en ese momento pero dejó tras de sí una cantidad espeluznante de pétalos blancos flotando en el agua, pegados en el suelo del recinto y un potente olor a naranja que tardó días en disiparse.

Una vez hospitalizado el pronóstico fue el peor, quedó conectado a una máquina que respiraba por él pues sus pulmones no daban más, Rin permaneció a su lado recogiendo los pétalos que no dejaba de expulsar su amigo, avisó a todos y contuvo lo mejor que pudo el llanto, Haruka le pedía perdón con los ojos por el trago que le estaba haciendo pasar, por obligarlo a ocultar su verdadera situación de todos sus amigos y por hacerlo llorar. Reflexionando y contemplando los pétalos recordó aquellas palabras de Kisumi, cuando dijo que Haruka y Makoto parecían tan unidos como un matrimonio, debía ser por eso que le crecieron precisamente azahares.

El secreto fue guardado. Los Nanase llegaron primero y entre ellos y Rin se encargaron de convencer a todos de que Haruka había sido diagnosticado con cáncer pulmonar en etapa terminal y que no había nada por hacer, querían respetar su última voluntad que era ocultarle a Makoto la verdad aún si para eso debían mentirle a todos.

Makoto apareció como un bólido, incoherente y desesperado trataba de averiguar por que no le habían dicho antes al mismo tiempo que trataba de saber cada detalle de la situación. Rin se las arregló para tenerlo fuera del cuarto el mayor tiempo posible a pesar de los deseos del joven de estar con su amigo.

No todos los amigos pudieron trasladarse con tan poco tiempo para ver a Haruka pero cuando el momento final llegó estaban sus seres más queridos rodeándole, su madre y Rin lloraban, Makoto estaba sentado sujetándole una mano con fuerza y con la cabeza agachada así que no sabía si lloraba, pero creía que sí, trataba de responder el apretón de la mano, pidiéndole disculpas por el dolor que le causaba, del mismo modo en que con su miraba pedía perdón a todos por irse tan pronto.

Cuando el apretón se aflojó Makoto supo que se había ido y empezó a gritar, era injusto, alguien tan joven, con tanto futuro, yacía en una fría cama de hospital y acababa de abandonar su cuerpo dejando tras de sí nada más que ese aroma a naranja.

Muchas lágrimas se vertieron aunque muy pocas personas sabían la verdad tras su deceso y aún menos personas sabían la identidad de quien había instalado la pena en el corazón de Haruka.

Makoto nunca supo ni sospechó la verdad, de saberlo seguramente habría permanecido junto a su mejor amigo con tal de extender su vida pero sin corresponder su amor y de eso Haruka era consciente, por eso  no podía decirle nada, prefirió condenarse él solo y de haber podido habría ocultado la verdad a todos por que no había nada más triste que morir de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
